


Don't Wish Upon A Star, because it can Be Hazardous to Your Health

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Baby Scoops makes a wish one night to help her mother Scoops out.





	Don't Wish Upon A Star, because it can Be Hazardous to Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of writing when I was younger, so here we go again with another from long ago. And as always Hasbro owns MLP, but one day if I ever win the lottery I can buy them from them.

The night was growing cold; the sky was full of bright glowing stars. Everyone was asleep in their nice cozy beds, except a little white baby with purple hair and with ice cream sundaes. She looks up at the sky with a hopeful look on her face. She sees a shooting star flying across the sky and she wishes, "I wish my mommy's business will pick up so the bank won't for close on it."

Then like it appeared the star disappeared, and little Baby Scoops lies down and goes to sleep. The next morning her mother wakes her up so she can go to work with her. "Come on daughter, its time to go."

"Okay mommy, I am up," says Baby Scoops.

"Okay daughter."

Baby Scoops jumps out of bed and gets ready in two shakes of a second. Then races downstairs to eat her breakfast that her mother prepared for them.

"This is good pancakes mommy."

"Thank you," smiles at her daughter. They finish eating and then they head to the Satin Slipper Sweet Shoppe. When they get there they both don their matching aprons and hats. The aprons and hats are white with blue, yellow, and pink stripes and a purple tie. Everyone agrees they both look so adorable together, which is true. When they turn off the freezer so they can dish the ice cream out, the lights flicker and then go off. "Oh this is just great, there must be a loose fuse. I guess I have to call the electrician." Scoop says as she goes over to the phone and she trips over Baby Scoops in the process of getting there. "I am sorry daughter I didn't mean to."

"Its okay mommy," Baby Scoops nuzzles her mother and her mother and her mother nuzzles her back Scoops then proceeds to the phone and dials the electrician.

The secretary, "I am sorry but all our electricians are either sick or on call today, if you call back later we will be able to help you." Then she hangs up.

"That's just great, what am I suppose to do with all this ice cream if it melts?" Scoops says.

"I don't know mommy," Baby Scoops says.

"Oh well, I am sure can figure something out. Now lets go outside so we can see." Scoops picks up her daughter and carriers her outside. Once outside she puts BS down and then a soccer ball comes up and hits her in the head. "OOOOWWWW," yells Scoops.

A bunch of kids run up to her, "are you okay Scoops?" One child asks.

"Yes I am fine, it just stung for a minute," Scoops answers. "Now go back and play." The kids go back to playing and Scoops goes and sits' under a tree to think and then acorns fall from the tree and land on her head. "OOOWWWW," yells Scoops again and looks up. When she does she sees the squirrels bustling around gathering the acorns. "Watch what you are doing, you little rascals." The squirrels look at her like she is weird.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Baby Scoops asks.

"I am fine, I will just have a headache for the next couple of hours." Scoops says and then she goes back inside to call the electricians again.

The secretary, "I am sorry but business hours are from 9-5. Please call back during our normal business hours."

"Just great, and now the ice cream is melting." Scoops looks at it with a depressed look on her face. She then goes and makes a sign that says half off of everything. She then puts the sign in the window and within minutes she starts selling all the ice cream, because the air conditioners in everyone's house do not work. Her sales start picking up, because of that. Since then Scoops was able to sell enough ice cream to pay the bank, so they didn't for close on them. The lights also came on, and the problem found out later with them was that a wire had gone down outside of town. With Scoops sales she has enough money to update the place with newer facility and employees. Ever since that day, things could not have been better. Scoops' business prospered from that day and now she owns a chain of stores through out ponyland. Also since that day Baby Scoops always remembered the wish that she made that one remarkable night.


End file.
